


attention hog

by stuckonylove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Han is a softie, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, MY BABIES, lazy afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: i've fallen head over heels for this ship someone pls help me





	attention hog

**Author's Note:**

> i've fallen head over heels for this ship someone pls help me

Days like this were Han's personal favorite.

He'd absolutely positively never admit to that.

But they really were.

Luke had slept in, which was fine with Han, and they'd stayed snuggled up in bed for hours after the sun rose. Now, as it was already past noon, they laid tangled up on the couch, a book in Luke's hand, and a third cup of coffee in Han's. Stretched out, Luke laying between Han's legs with the both of them on their backs, was their favorite way to lounge around, and they'd been that way for a while, not even really talking except for the occasional few words, but that was okay.

"What're you gonna do when you run out of books to read?" Han asked, breaking the silence that had encompassed them for a while. Luke giggled.

"I won't," he replied, not even taking his eyes off the pages. Han put his coffee down on the side table. 

"Okay, but what if you do?" He asked, playfully prodding at Luke's ribs with his fingers. Luke jerked at the sensation, trying to roll his eyes but falling prey to Han's tickling. He closed his book on his finger as to not lose his place.

"Stop, Han!!" He managed to get out between laughs, and after a few seconds, Han stopped and was laughing himself. He moved his hands from Luke's sides to his head, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Why don't you pay attention to me for a while instead of keeping your nose stuffed in that book?" Han asked. Luke successfully rolled his eyes this time, and after placing the book down on the floor, he rolled over to face Han. 

"Can you be any needier?" Luke asked him, innocently. He looked up into Han's eyes and saw nothing but what you could consider the epitome of heart eyes, and his stomach flipped. How the fuck did Han do it? It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing. Han could make Luke melt in seconds.

But he wasn't mad about it.

"Just wanna kiss you, that's all." Luke was aware of the pink flush that must have invaded his cheeks because Han got that stupid fucking grin on his face, and he grabbed Luke's shoulders to pull him up to his level. "I mean, I don't have to. You can always go back to ignoring me for-"

Luke shut Han up before he could finish his sentence, and their lips were brushing together in the softest kiss he could imagine. These kinds of kisses were honestly their favorite, and they always found themselves scrambling to get closer even when there was no room left in between them. 

Han sat up and propped himself up against the back of the couch, pulling the both of them right-side-up with Luke in his lap without ever even breaking the kiss. Luke's hands were resting on Han's shoulders, and the latter's hands were brushing up and down the younger man's sides. They were both so gentle and soft in each other's arms, and they continued to mingle their lips together sweetly, not a single tongue in the mix.

It was different than the hungry kisses, the rough ones and such, and it was perfect. Shared between two men in the deepest love of their life, it was comforting, and they stayed this way for a while before Han pulled back. The two of them caught their breath as Luke rested his forehead against Han's.

"Now wasn't that better than reading that book?" Han asked. The corners of Luke's mouth raised up into a grin. He kissed Han on the nose before reaching down to pick the book back up, and he giggled.

"Oh shut up," he said, curling back into Han's lap and opening his book. This time it was Han's stomach that exploded with butterflies, and he let his hands tangle in Luke's hair, dozing off within minutes, letting Luke finish his book in his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me prompts my dears <3
> 
> -xxx caro


End file.
